Another Brick in the Wall
Another Brick in the Wall is the one hundred and thirty-ninth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The 17th Zeo Serial Short aired before a later airing of the episode. Synopsis Katherine comes up with a plan to clean up an old lot and she recruits her friends to help her construct a new homeless shelter on the weekend. However, Rita Repulsa is still angry that Katherine is no longer under her spell and turned out to be a "goody-goody" Power Ranger. With the help of her brother Rito Revolto, the resulting battle causes the ruin of Katherine's day of work building the shelter. Before they can repair it, four of the Rangers are soon entrapped by Rita's newest monster, the Brick Bully. Plot Katherine leads the teens in an effort to build new homes for Angel Grove citizens. Rita, disgusted by this act of kindness from her former lackey, sends Rito and the Tengas down to stop her. The Rangers quickly defeat them, infuriating Rita. She fires a beam at Katherine to turn her evil again, but she misses, striking a brick wall instead. A section of the wall comes alive as the Brick Bully, who then encases the White, Black, Yellow, and Red Rangers inside bricks. Billy and Katherine gather up their allies and return to the Command Center, where Katherine determines that she may be able to free the other Rangers by using controlled pollution to erode the bricks. While she does this, Billy goes out to face the Brick Bully alone. Billy discovers that the Brick Bully must feed on building supplies in order to stay strong. By leading the monster away from the construction zone, he weakens the monster enough to nearly defeat it. Rita causes the monster to grow, and Billy summons the Blue Shogunzord. In one-on-one combat, Billy defeats the Brick Bully in time to return to the Command Center and see the rest of the Rangers restored by Katherine's experiment and Katherine tells Billy that he is her hero. In the finale, the Mayor of Angel Grove, who arrived late due to being 'escorted' by Bulk and Skull, who believe she was a fraud until told otherwise by Lieutenant Stone, who drags them away while the mayor presents Katherine with an Outstanding Achievement Award for her work on the housing project and Katherine smiles proudly about her accomplishment. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Lt. Jerome Stone *??? as Mayor Carrington *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Richard Epcar as Brick Bully (voice) Notes *Final appearance of the Red and Black Ninja Rangers. *Final episode where Tommy calls the Ninjetti Power. *First and only time where 1 Ranger successfully destroys a monster with a lone Shogunzord. *Final time the Blue Shogunzord uses its lance weapon. *Second time Kimberly doesn't appear. *This episode makes references to two progressive rock bands: **The title references the three-part song from Pink Floyd's 1979 album The Wall. **Near the end of the episode, Goldar says Rito is as "thick is a brick", which is an obvious reference to Jethro Tull's 1972 two-song album Thick as a Brick. *This marks the first of two times that Rita tries to turn Kat evil again, which results in the creation of a monster. This would be repeated again in Zeo's "Rangers of Two Worlds: Part 1", with Impursonator. *This is the only episode Kat morphs into the Pink Ranger in from her Ninja suit. *This is also the first time Kat appears helmetless. *This is the first time since "Lions and Blizzards" that Rita is shown to singlehandedly both create and enlarge a monster. Song *Tenga Bye Bye See Also (Zord battle) Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Episode